To Let Go
by ChibiKawiiNuriko-Chan
Summary: About Subaru and Tokaki and what happens after they help the Suzaku Seishi.


I read at Fushigiyuugi.com that Subaru's real name is Hamu Dourin and  
Tokaki's real name is Hamu Ranva. The page said "I guess their names  
are" so it may not be correct. Semi spoilers for Subaru and Tokaki   
(episodes 41 - 45). Don't own Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
- To Let go -   
  
It was hard to breathe. So hard.   
  
Laying sprawled out on the ground, she glared coldly at the sky. The sky  
with the heavens, where they where watching. The Gods, watching their  
little people run around and kill themselves, what did they think? They  
where so powerful... why didn't they help? They never helped. They just  
sat and watched and let their people fight and hurt and die.   
  
It was probably not good to feel angry at one's God when one's life is  
slipping away, but she couldn't help it. Turning her head slowly-  
ignoring the throbbing and stabs of pain as she did- and looked over at  
him. Dark skin and a handsome face framed by long silver hair... she  
sighed.   
  
If anything, she wished he could live. It would be good to have both of  
them living together, but if that was too much, than it would be enough  
just to have him go on.   
  
He must of heard her sigh- how, she didn't know- because he reached out  
one hand towards her. His fingers came inches from her faces as he tried  
to find her. She pulled forwards so that he touched her forehead.   
  
"Subaru?"   
  
He may have looked young, but his voice gave away his old age. And he  
spoke unusually loud, confirming her thoughts. When you can't hear what  
you're saying, you speak louder than normal.   
  
"Hai, Tokaki. Daijoubu ka?"   
  
No reply. She took a deep breath and winced as she did.   
  
"Hai, Tokaka! Daijoubu ka!?"   
  
He grinned- that coy grin that was his trademark expression. "Daijoubu,  
Subaru-chan. What about you?"   
  
"I'm fine too!"   
  
"Great! If we only rest for a few minuets longer we can get back home  
before Xi Fang gets too worried."   
  
That hurt. It hurt more than the physical pain. She knew- and she knew  
that he knew- that in a few minuets they wouldn't be going anywhere  
anymore. She had known, as had he, when they lied to the young Suzaku  
seishi, telling them they'd be fine. "Our life span is longer than we had  
thought!" they had told them. Lies.   
  
It was getting harder to breath, and her bones felt like the would  
shatter any second. The sky had already lost its color, and she could  
no longer make out Tokaki's face.   
  
"Subaru-chan!"   
  
It was also harder to hear him.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"You look so beautiful! I like lying here and looking at you..."   
  
He couldn't see anything at all. She knew it. He was aging faster than  
she was. Her powers would be sure of that.   
  
And although it made everything more painful, she continued to keep the  
outside of their bodies young. Inside, everything was coming to a stop,  
but she saw no reason they should die in their old forms. Best to die  
looking young, she decided.   
  
"...So beautiful..." he was murmuring to himself now, his tone getting  
softer. She closed her eyes, darkness replacing the grey blurs.   
  
His hand was still on her head, and she reached and placed her hand on  
the side of his face.   
  
Wet.   
  
It was then she let go, and tears ran down her own face. She stopped  
trying. Stopped trying to keep the two of them alive longer than she  
could, stopped trying to keep them young, stopped trying to stay in her  
dying body.   
  
She let go, and the pain started to ease. Slowly at first, then faster,  
just like it had come. Soon she didn't feel the pain at all, and only  
felt warmth. Warmth that wrapped itself around her, that made her forget.   
  
She panicked. She didn't want to forget! She didn't want--   
  
Where was Tokaki!?   
  
And then, everything was calm again. He was there, he was there with her.   
  
Visions flashed before her eyes as she started to remember. Remember everything.   
  
"Ohayo~o, Suba-chan! How are YOU this fine morning?"   
"Go away, Tokaki. You're drooling on me.   
"Nani? Come on, Suba-chan, I just want to be friends with you, see?"   
"Why don't I believe you?"   
  
"Suba-chan! Are you okay!?"   
"Ha... Hai, I'm fine."   
"Damn! You scared us. Don't try that again!"   
"Oh? Why should I listen to you?"   
"Su-ba-ruuuu!"   
  
"I... I love you."   
"No you don't. You just want to get me in bed with you."   
"That's not true! All my life... all my life I've just seen girls as  
things to look at and touch and chase after, but I... they weren't  
people. They where just women, just things. But you, you're different.  
You've shown me that... women are more than just pretty objects. They  
feel and think and..."   
"Think? You're admitting to the intelligence of the female side?"   
"Well... yes. In fact, you're smarter than some men I know."   
"Sugoi! YOU, thinks I'M smarter than some men? How do I know this isn't  
some flattery you're making up to get a peek at my-- UMPH!"   
"....."   
"To... Toka...ki...?"   
"I love you, Subaru. I love you."   
  
"You WHAT!?"   
"I want to marry you! Why do you think that's such a bad idea?"   
"Well, because a man like you could never settle down! Even if you don't  
leave me, you'll be sneaking looks at any girl you come across."   
"And you'll smack me silly till I learn not to."   
"True, but a man like you is just to lively. You'll keep me up all night  
and I'll never get any work done!"   
"Subaru!"   
"It's true. What'll you do if we have children?"   
"I don't know!"   
"See? You never plan ahead. Do you want children?"   
"I guess.."   
"There! What if I'm barren? You'd miss out on that. Are you willing to  
chance that, huh?"   
"Yes! Subaru, stop being so skeptical. I love you, remember? Or did you  
forget that quickly? I want to live with you for the rest of my life. So what do you  
say?"   
"You're not going to leave me alone until I give you an answer you want,  
will you?"   
"Yep!"   
"Ugh, men..."   
  
"Tokaki!? TOKAKI!!!"   
"Heh... don't worry... Suba-chan... it's just a scratch."   
"Stupid! Stupid, stupid man! You'll die, do you understand? You'll be  
dead like Toroki and Kokie!"   
"Nah, not me. I'm too strong for that!"   
"Tokaki... please, be more careful."   
"You worried about me?"   
"Yes."   
"Awww, Suba-chan! I told you, I'll be fine. I gotta come back in one  
piece for my wife, na?"   
"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!!!"   
  
"Subaru."   
"Tokaki."   
"I... you're not in pain or anything, are you?"   
"No, of course not. Amefuri's a good doctor."   
"Yea, I know."   
"You sure would... are... did that wound finish healing?"   
"Hai."   
"That's good."   
"Douran?"   
"N... nani?"   
"That's you're real name, isn't it?"   
"Yes."   
"Can I... do you mind if I call you that?"   
".... No, no I don't mind. What's your--"   
"Hamu Ranva."   
"Ah."   
  
"You owe me one! Haha!"   
"I guess I do. What do you want? Something perverted, I bet."   
"Marry me!"   
"NANI!?"   
"Come on Suba-chan... you know you want it as much as I do!"   
"I. Do. NOT!!"   
"ITAI~~I!!!!"   
  
"Tokaki!"   
"Na?   
"Ano... Tokaki... I you still want, I'll marry you as soon as Suzanu's  
made her wishes."   
"YEEES! Score one for the cool guy!"   
"You mean, score one for the SICK PERVERT."   
"Eh heh heh..."   
  
  
The warmth was now not just surrounding her, but was filling her all  
inside. She let it slip into every corner and crevice of her mind, waking  
up memories and thoughts and feelings, stealing them away as it did. Soon  
there would be nothing, nothing but the wonderful warmth and him.  
Wherever they went to next, she knew she would find him. She didn't have  
to worry about if she remembered him or not.   
Silently thanking Byakko, she let go. 


End file.
